


I Lost

by J93



Series: RWBY Fics: Pyrrha x Ruby [Milk & Cookies] [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Pyrrha is always there for Ruby.





	I Lost

Pyrrha was in the kitchen when she heard the front door open and close. She undid her apron and hanged it up on the hook next to the stove oven so that she could greet her girlfriend properly. She walked out but came to a sudden halt.

“Ruby?”

The normally vibrant, cheerful red head was still and quiet. Her back was still turned, unmoving even at the voice of her girlfriend. Her clothes were spattered with dirt and mud. Her cape was tattered with holes up and down, shredded at the end. She turned around slowly, one foot at a time, clutching her right hip with her left hand. Her front was much the same; holes and mud covering most of her clothes. Her hair was disheveled, wet and dirty. But most of all there was a red liquid streak that ran from above her left eye brow and down the side of her cheek. _Blood_. Pyrrha ran over and took Ruby’s head in her hands, examining the wound.

“Ruby! Oh my Oum what happened to you? Please talk to me! Ruby?!”

Her eyes began to water at Ruby’s non-responsive, almost catatonic, behavior. Pyrrha held her face even when she began to tremble at the all the thoughts of all the possible horrors her little rose must have seen and went through. What did she see? What happened? Was it another death? Another attack like Beacon? Torchwick? Cinder? Salem? Where were her team mates were she needed them? Where are they right now? Why didn’t I go with her? She needed me!

“Ruby please talk to me.”

“Hold me.”

It came out a whimper. Pyrrha complied in seconds without question, pulling her in and holding her like the delicate flower she is. Slowly she could hear life return to her beloved Ruby by hearing and feeling the rarely introverted young woman become a blubbering pile. Luckily for her, Pyrrha was still there to hold her and keep her on her feet. Bits of dirt started to fall onto the polished floor as her hair began receiving gentle brush stokes, followed by a soothing whisper. Through her erratic breathing, Ruby apologized for many things that Pyrrha couldn't’ understand for a number of reasons, mainly due to the unintelligible nature of its delivery.

“Ruby you need to slow down. I don’t understand what you’re saying so take a deep breath and start again.”

Ruby slowly moved her face out of the crook of Pyrrha’ neck. She kept her eyes low as their foreheads touched one another. Pyrrha placed her hands on either side of the small woman’s hips to keep her in balance. Ruby’s breathing slowly returned to a normal pace but her eyes did not. Pyrrha thought it was somewhat inappropriate to make jest on the matter and therefore withheld her tongue.

“I lost…”

Pyrrha watched as Ruby struggled to form a sentence. She held her tight around the waist as if they were dancing in one spot with their feet glued to the dance floor. It was then that thin pale fingers took hold of the Mistralanian’ left hand and moved it further around the side where, in a smaller form, her weapon would be kept.

“Crescent Rose? You lost it?” Pyrrha tried to fill in the blanks but it was no use. Ruby finally looked into her eyes but tears sadly re-suffused. It was no use going this route with her, Pyrrha thought. Instead she took her hand and guided her to their sofa in the living room.

“Tell me. From the beginning.” Both women sat down side by side and still holding one another’s hand. “In your own time of course.”

Ruby took a huge lung of air and released it. Her eyes were red from bloodshot and her cheeks became puffed out. She whipped her head toward Pyrrha and jumped up to envelope her lips with the other. The Champion was caught off guard but not prepared for such an encounter. She fought back with little resistance but then the attacker countered her with going back in, this time sideways. They both put up a good fight until both huntresses retreated for a much needed breath. Pyrrha was the first to speak.

“What was that for?”

Ruby didn’t respond right away, instead she just took in the site of what was in front of her. She took her girlfriend’s hands in her own and rubbed the back of them softly. She stared at them for a short few seconds before sniffing and going back to Pyrrha.

“I just want to let you know that I lost many… things today, and I couldn’t bare it if I lost you too.”

Pyrrha understood. Whatever her little rose had been through Pyrrha didn’t like the sound of it. She didn’t even want to hear about it let alone put Ruby through the stress again of recounting this event, this thing which hurt her in a multitude of ways. But they had to, Pyrrha had to. For Ruby, her little rose, she would do anything.

“You won’t Ruby. You won’t.”


End file.
